


Comity

by Mostlikelyaghost



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostlikelyaghost/pseuds/Mostlikelyaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank recommends books to Gerard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comity

“You have to read The Diary of an Oxygen Thief. It is pretty fucked up. The guy was a dick, no comity of women. Instead of being courteous to them he tore them down and broke them for fun. Highly recommend it, though, it was a good book.” Frank says walking into the apartment. He just finished his shift at the library and had a stack of small books for me to read, on the top was The Diary of an Oxygen Thief.   
This is the everyday routine. Frank goes to his paying job and reads a bunch of books, brings the good ones home for me, the mostly stay at home comic book artist, to read while he is away. Then we discuss the ones I get through the day after. It’s a good system that we both enjoy. Today he brought home three books, The Oxygen Thief, Three Little Words, and Thirteen Reasons Why. By the looks of it, I should be able to finish at least two of them by the time he returns tomorrow.   
“Alright, I will start it first, not now, though. First, I think we should just hang around and discuss how much Go Set A Watchman sucked.” I huffed out. “I expected so much more from Harper Lee.” I had asked him to get it for me the other day, having not read it yet because of his negativity toward it. He reluctantly did and now I regret ever making the request.  
“I have to agree with you there,” Frank said sitting down, “To Kill A Mockingbird didn’t deserve such a garbage sequel. I totally understand why she didn’t release it until she was on her deathbed. I wouldn’t want to be remembered by that either. It went against the entire first book.”  
“I almost couldn’t finish it. I didn’t want to ruin Atticus. He was my favorite fictional character ever, and every reason I had to idolize him was ripped to shreds by the end of it. Do you think it is possible for me to just forget that it exist? Forget that I ever read the dang book?” I look at him with hope in my eyes but doubt in my heart. He shakes his head solemnly.   
“I’m afraid not my dear. The best you can do is just try to avoid it until you meet your demise. We can start now if you want. We can talk about literally anything else if that is what your heart desires.” He replied.  
“I started working on a new comic today. It’s about everyday people fighting the good fight, battling an evil corporation with laser guns and rock and roll. I don’t think they are going to succeed, though. I think the bad guys are going to win this one.” I cuddle into his side trying to get comfortable. “I’m thinking of basing some of the characters off Mikey and Ray, probably us too. If it was okay with all of you that is.” My words are coming out like vomit and I decide to quit while I’m ahead. I wait for frank to tell me that my idea is dumb and that I can't use him as a character. When he does none of these things I look up at him confusedly.  
“I think it’s a great concept. I’m flattered that you would want me to be a character in it, and I am fairly sure Mikey and Ray will be fine with it. Mikey has been trying to sneak into one of your comics since he was like twelve. He would probably die if you do let him be an actual character, in an actual comic, that will be printed by an actual company, and be sold to actual people.” This is why I love Frank. He always supports me and tries to reassure me when I over think a situation. He is my rock that keeps me sane. He is everything I could ever ask for and more. I’m so thankful to have him.   
“I’ll call them in the morning and ask; if they say yes I will start it tomorrow after I read for a bit. You can okay the designs when you get home if you want.” I look at the clock taking note that it is already six and I do kind of want to start the diary book tonight. I grab it from the pile that he sat down on the table earlier when we were discussing Go Set A Watchman and open it. The first words are ‘I like hurting girls’ which instantly sparks my interest. I don’t think I have ever read a book that started with such a confession.  
“Alright, can't wait. I’m going to shower while you read, I will be back soon.” With that, he kisses the top of my head and walks off towards the bathroom.   
I can already tell this book is going to be an interesting topic to discuss with him. I love that we communicate through books. You can find out so much about a person based on their opinions alone. We have debates about serious topics like racism, self-destructive behavior, and murder all the time, but at the same time, we have discussed whether pocket universes and time travel are even remotely possible in theory. I love that I have gotten to know him through stories told by random people. I love that he challenges me every day. Truth be told I just love him.


End file.
